The Vannah
The Vannah is the setting for the first and beginning of the second chapters of the Dead Center campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. History It is an eight-story (26.4 m) hotel in Savannah, Georgia where guests and tourists were able to spend the night in the city and was also used as a convention center where guests could use the banquet halls for special occasions. When the infection broke out, CEDA converted the once-luxurious hotel into an evacuation center where residents and guests of Savannah took refuge and waited to be evacuated by CEDA. Current Status It is unknown how the fire first started at the hotel, but it is assumed that the fire eventually consumed the whole building and it most likely burned down to the ground. When it was a CEDA evac site, CEDA had equipment used to evaluate civilians and diagnose the green flu virus. CEDA decontamination trailers can be seen outside, a patient-tracking system was used to monitor civilians, and a "command center" was set up in the upper floor suites. The media and news were asked to follow up on the outbreak in Savannah and follow up on CEDA's statements and findings on the green flu virus; however, the infection had finally spread to the nearby area, but luckily, CEDA had finished the evacuation (except for the four remaining Survivors ) and this site was now closed. Since the pandemic likely killed all the firefighters, it can be safely assumed that the hotel was destroyed by flames after the survivors left. Gallery Hotel name.jpg|The Hotel Name Hotel lobby.jpg|The Vannah Hotel Lobby Hotel entrance.jpg|The outside entrance to the hotel with CEDA gear Hotel roof.jpg|The Hotel Rooftop Hotel_outside_view.jpg|The hotel burning from the outside. Notes *The Survivors of Left 4 Dead 2 meet on the roof of the hotel **Ellis and Coach were residents of Savannah and most likely headed to the hotel as instructed by CEDA to wait to be evacuated, and there they met Rochelle and Nick **Rochelle was part of the news crew that was covering this evac site **The departure of the helicopters could have been inspired by Dawn of the Dead (2004) in which the survivors of the said film try to signal a military chopper but were ignored, just like the L4D2 survivors. *The building may have been set on fire to slow the infection from spreading, giving enough time to evacuate civilians, though it is unknown how the fire started or who started it. *None of the actual fire alarms are heard going off in The Vannah; however, remote strobes (fire alarms with no horn, only a strobe) can be seen flashing throughout the building. **This may have been done due to the loud noises of horn-strobes sounding being both annoying and distracting to players. **In addition while the hotel has remote strobes and smoke detectors clearly visible, the building appears to have no pull stations or even a main fire alarm panel, both critical components of a fire alarm system. *Despite the building being on fire, the Survivors still use a functioning elevator to get down to the ground floor even though elevators are not supposed to be used during building fires. In addition elevators are usually automatically "recalled" to the ground floor and shut down should the building's fire alarm system detect smoke near an elevator. **The Survivors may comment on this sometimes. *"The Vannah" is a pun on the area name Savannah. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dead Center Category:Locations